Various methods have been proposed for encapsulation of components in order to provide sensitive conductive component structures on the chip with protection from environmental effects, as well as mechanical protection.
For example, there is the possibility of sealing off a space between the chip periphery and the panel with an underfiller and sputtering a metal layer on the component. This method has the disadvantage that conductive structures (particularly acoustic converters) on the chip must be protected from the underfiller with, for example, a plastic cap. Expensive process steps are required for this.
It was proposed in DE 198 06 818 A that the chips be soldered in a flip chip arrangement on a panel and subsequently covered with a film such as a laminate film that tightly seals to the substrate between the chips. In additional variations of such film coverings of components, it is also proposed that these films be further hermetically sealed off by applying a metal layer over the film and reinforcing this metallization galvanically.